


Ocean on Her Shoulders

by Kiz_Kule_94



Series: Blue Butterfly [1]
Category: BioShock, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adopted Lance (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Female Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Experimentation, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Little Sisters, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Rapture (BioShock), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiz_Kule_94/pseuds/Kiz_Kule_94
Summary: She just wanted to forget that hellhole. But she couldn't forget the Person she left behind. Without a word, Lance disappeared without a trace.The Team would give everything up to rescue their team/family member.But it seems that they're the ones who need saving when they enter a very unfamiliar territory.A city with a dangerous secret.With hostile and deadly denizens along with the most fearful creature who guards the city.The only guidance they have are a forgotten lumbering palooka in a foul smelling diving suit who searches for it's 'daughter', a woman who also searches her own children, a man in the radio who only wants to profit the once riches of the city and help unwanted strangers to get home and finally; a young girl who wishes to see the sunlight.Will Team Voltron ever escape the Dystopian City with their sanity intact?And what choices will they have to make to mold their future?Ratings may go up as said in the warnings and tags.





	Ocean on Her Shoulders

Hello everyone!  
This is my first Work in this site. Whenever I'm stuck between two fandoms write the comment bellow if you know more about them. It will be an au but also the timeline will be confusing.  
If I get the info wrong. Well... like I said before: comment me so I can fix it.  
And I don't know how to tag the things I want to add. Because I'm writing by tablet/phone. Pls help me on that.  
With Love Kiz_Kule


End file.
